Ne'emua
by lulu59
Summary: Danny prend une décision suite à une musique! Voici le lien: /watch?v m6Rc8idptUM


**Neʻemua**

J'ai enfin fini mon rapport, je lève ma tête et je m'aperçois qu'il ne reste plus que mon partenaire et moi au QG. Je le regarde avec attention, il est tellement sexy quand il est concentré comme ça. J'entends un fond sonore sortir du hall, je devine que Kono a oublié une fois de plus d'éteindre la radio. Je me lève pour aller l'éteindre.

- Et pour finir cette soirée en beauté, une auditrice a voulu qu'on lui passe sa musique préférée. C'est une chanson française, j'espère que nos auditeurs ou auditrices comprennent le français. Le titre est J'aimerai tellement de Jena Lee, entendis-je.

Dès les premières notes, je reconnais cette musique. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard en écoutant de la musique pour ne pas rayer mon français. J'ose un regard vers mon coéquipier, partenaire, meilleur ami et je peux voir qu'il me regarde, que lui aussi comprend le français.

_Ce n'est qu'une larme, juste un reste du passé,  
Dont je m'éloigne, mais qui ne cesse de me hanter,  
Ce n'est qu'une larme, qui entaille mes pensées,  
Je retrouve mon âme ton regard me donne envie d'avancer,_

Eh eh oh oh Laisse moi l'oublier  
Eh eh oh oh Laisse moi l'effacer  
Eh eh oh oh Pour mieux tout te donner

Rien qu'en entendant ce premier couplet, cela me rappelle ma relation avec Rachel. Une relation qui s'est terminé mal mais alors très mal pour ma part. Je ne suis plus capable de m'engager pour une relation sérieuse. Quand je te regarde, c'est comme si ma peine avait disparu.

_J'aimerai tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur,  
Mais je n'ai plus les mots,  
J'aimerai tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur,  
Mais ces mots sonnent faux  
Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois,  
Bébé pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas,  
Tu sais j'aimerai tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur,  
Mais je n'ai plus les mots._

J'aimerai être capable de te dire que je t'aime, que j'aimerai passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés mais j'ai trop peur de finir par être une nouvelle fois blessée. Plusieurs fois, tu m'as tenté de me faire comprendre qu'avec toi, je ne risquais rien mais je te repoussais à chaque fois. Je peux m'apercevoir que tu es appuyé sur le bas de ta porte et que tu me regardes.

_J'ai peur de cette flamme, qui avant toi m'a brûlé,  
Tes yeux me désarment, je n'ose plus les affronter,  
Mes rêves se fanent, seul le temps pourra m'aider,  
Mais quand tu t'éloignes, j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester._

Combien de fois en te regardant j'ai trouvé de l'amour au fond de tes yeux ? Ma relation avec Rachel a laissé des séquelles assez conséquentes. Mais quand je te vois partir loin de moi, mon corps te réclame ainsi qu'une partie de mon cœur.

- Très belle musique, malheureusement c'est fini pour aujourd'hui mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous revenons demain pour encore plus de musique, déclara l'animateur.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je m'avance vers toi. Cette chanson m'a fait comprendre que je t'ai assez fait attendre. Je m'approche à quelques pas de toi, tu me regardes une nouvelle fois avec ses yeux.

- Babe, je t'aime.

J'ai enfin réussi à te dire ses mots. Tu me fixes la bouche ouverte, tu viens de comprendre ce qui se passe. Tu me prends dans tes bras, j'enfouis ma tête dans ton cou et j'inspire ton odeur.

- Je t'aime aussi Danno.  
- Je suis désolé que je t'aie blessé.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Danno. Le principal est que tu me donnes une chance, que tu nous donnes une chance.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans sa poitrine, les larmes coulent toutes seules mais ce sont des larmes de joie. Je peux enfin avancer au côté de l'homme que j'aime sans me préoccuper de mon passé. Je sens que tu déposes tes lèvres sur mon front, je souris face à ton geste. Je suis bien dans tes bras que je soupire de bien-être.

- Babe, viens on rentre à la maison mais pour ça il faut que tu me laisses partir.

Je rougis quand je réalise que je t'ai emprisonné dans mes bras. Je te libère, tu éteins tout puis on se dirige vers la voiture direction chez toi. La route se fait en silence, on arrive chez toi au bout de 10 minutes. On mange une petite bricole puis on va dans ta chambre. Je m'installe sur le lit, tu me rejoins. Automatiquement, je me colle à toi, tu serres tes bras autour de ma taille. Je soupire une nouvelle fois de bonheur en sachant que je suis enfin dans les bras de celui que j'aime. J'entremêle mes jambes avec les tiennes, enfouis ma tête dans ton cou puis je commence à m'endormir avec un sentiment que demain sera un nouveau jour. Je sens à peine tes lèvres sur ma joue et tes mains passées dans mes cheveux.

- J'ai tellement attendu ce moment que maintenant que je l'ai, je le savoure. Je t'aime tellement mon amour. Je te protègerai jusqu'à que ma vie ne soit plus, entendis-je.

Puis je m'endors collé à toi comme si j'avais peur que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

The End!

**Ne'emua**: _Avancer_


End file.
